This invention relates generally to toilet paper holders and more specifically to an attachment therefor for holding the free end of a roll of toilet paper in a position such that ready access thereto is provided the user.
Conventional toilet paper holders that are routinely installed in residential and commercial buildings typically provide no mechanism for giving the user ready access to the free end of a roll of toilet paper held thereby. Rather, the user is required to turn the roll of toilet paper in search of the free end, often times under subdued lighting conditions. Such searching is frequently annoying to the user, particularly when the free end has adhered itself to the remainder of the roll as the result of the previous use of a length of paper from the roll.
In accordance with one of the illustrated preferred embodiments of the present invention, a toilet paper unrolling fixture is provided which may be quickly and simply attached to a conventional recessed toilet paper holder. In accordance with another illustrated preferred embodiment of the invention, the toilet paper unrolling fixture is adapted for attachment to a flush mounted type of toilet paper holder. Each of the illustrated embodiments of the invention includes a frame member, a paper guide over which the free end of a roll of toilet paper passes, and a tear bar for supporting the free end of the roll in a position that enables the user to quickly tear a desired length of paper from the roll.